The overall objectives of the total project emphasize the role of membrane function in the neoplastic process. Research includes measurements of permeability to water, non electrolytes, electrolytes and special nutrients like amino acids and monosaccharides. This research uses isotopes, as well as optical and electronic devices for monitoring changes in cell volume. Models of membrane function are being generated with the assistance of modern analog/hybrid computers and compared with experimental data. Models of membrane function serve to explain how the cell controls its internal economy, growth, and division. As an underlying theme in all our proposed research is a plan to integrate all our findings into a set of membrane parameters to use as diagnostic criteria for neoplastic cells. With the development of a pattern of membrane function which characterizes the transformed cell, perhaps we can sample the population for its incidence. Given the occurrence of neoplasia, we can use our knowledge of membrane function of the neoplastic cell to develop therapeutic regimens.